Federal Assembly of the Federal Republic of Dorvik
The Federal Assembly (Dundorfian: Bundesversammlung) officially the Federal Assembly of the Federal Republic of Dorvik is a unicameral, constitutional and legislative body at the federal level in Dorvik, known as the Federal Republic of Dorvik. The Federal Assembly was established by the 4164 constitutional reform as a single-chamber parliament in the newly proclaimed Federal Republic of Dorvik; it succeeded the State Council of the Dorvish Republic. The Federal Assembly meets in the Petrov Building, the historical meeting place of various Dorvish legislatures. The Federal Assembly consists of 505 Members of the Assembly (Dundorfian: Mitgleider des Bundesversammlunges), sometimes called deputies, usually elected every four years by all of age Dorvish citizens. Members of the Assembly are elected in multi-seat electoral districts. The term of the Assembly may be shortened by the vote of no confidence towards the Federal Cabinet or after the President or members of the Assembly call early elections. The termination of the parliament's term ends the term of the incumbent President of Dorvik. The President of the Federal Assembly (Dundorfian: Präsident der Bundesversammlung) presides over sessions of the Federal Assembly. The President of the Federal Assembly is elected during the constituent session of each election period after the Federal elections or in a later session, if the office has fallen vacant. Usually, accordingly to one of the parliamentary customs, the President of Federal Assembly is a member of the largest parliamentary group. Members of the Federal Assembly can issue a vote of no confidence towards the President of the Federal Assembly. The President of the Federal Assembly chairs the Standing Committee of the Federal Assembly, the President is assisted by two Deputy Presidents and each party supplies 1 Assembly Party Secretary to the standing committee. Although most legislation is initiated by the Executive (the President or other Ministers of the government), the Federal Assembly considers the legislative function its most important responsibility, concentrating much of its energy on assessing and amending the government's legislative program. The committees (see below) play a prominent role in this process. Plenary sessions provide a forum for members to engage in public debate on legislative issues before them, but they tend to be well attended only when significant legislation is being considered. Committees and commissions The Federal Assembly has the initiative to create, suspend and disband committees and commissions of the Federal Assembly. Committees are composed of Federal Assembly deputies and are chaired by an elected Chairman. These Committees are bi-partisan in nature with an equal representation from all political parties actively in the Federal Assembly. Commissions differ from Committees in that Commissions are special panels setup to comprise deputies of the Federal Assembly and outside experts who are tasked with managing or advising on certain aspects of the nation. Commissions are considered "standing" as they are often constantly changing, but only unofficially. The only permanently standing committee is the Standing Committee of the Federal Assembly which is chaired by the President of the Federal Assembly, the two Deputy Presidents of the Federal Assembly and the Assembly Party Secretary's (who are the leadership of the respective political parties in the Federal Assembly) and responsible for the management and operations of the Federal Assembly. *Standing Committee of the Federal Assembly *Committee on Economics, Finance and the State Budget *Committee on Foreign Policy *Committee on Internal Policy and Government Administration *Committee on Intelligence, Security and Public Order *Committee on Agriculture, Rural Development and Non-Industrial Affairs *Committee on Industry and Industrial Development *Committee on Health and Social Services *Committee on Labor, Labor Relations and Unions *Committee on Trade and International Development *Committee on Mass Communication and Information Technologies *Committee on Natural Resources, Protection of the Environment and Ecological Balance *Committee on Education, Sports and the Dorvish Youth *Committee on Culture and Language *Committee on Legal Matters, Immunities and Discipline *Committee on Federal Assembly Ethnics (Composed of equal representation and called when grave violations or breaches of Federal Assembly ethics occur. After said violation or breach the President of the Federal Assembly will call for a recess and the Committee on Federal Assembly Ethnics will meet and decide the consequences.) *Committee on Federal Investigations (Composed of equal representation and called when offenses related to various administrative crimes such as embezzlement, corruption, dereliction of duty or other offenses. The Committee on Federal Investigations will then recommend its consequences to the Ministry of Justice and proper authorities.) *Foreign Affairs Commission *Domestic Affairs Commission Federal Assembly leadership Category:National legislatures Category:Government and politics of Dorvik